Down with the Sickness
by Aiolos
Summary: Song fic. La canción es Down with the Sickness de Disturbed.


**Down with the Sickness**

**by Aiolos.**

Sus pasos resonaban en el estrecho y oscuro pasillo, transportando el eco de su avance hasta los más recónditos rincones de su división. Hoy estaba bastante contento. La perspectiva de un experimento tan importante como el que iba a realizar en breves momentos, hacía que una sonrisa taimada y cruel en extremo surcase su cara. Una sonrisa si cabe más aterradora que cualquiera de sus gestos serios de enfado. Una sonrisa que vaticinaba dolor y horror para alguien o algo.

_Ladies & Gentleman_

_Boys & Girls_

_Dying time's here_

En una habitación oscura y maloliente, iluminada solamente por pequeños resplandores provenientes de los variopintos aparatos eléctricos, que llenaban con sus artificiales sonidos la estancia, un cuerpo esperaba. Un cuerpo vivo encadenado a una mesa de operaciones. Ya apenas podía apreciarse que era antes de ser atrapado por el hombre que se acercaba, de tantos experimentos y modificaciones que habían sido realizadas sobre él. Simplemente respiraba y en su cerebro, un único pensamiento recorría la red neuronal: escapar.

Poco a poco, el ruido de los pasos de su torturador fue penetrando en su interior, interrumpiendo las conexiones eléctricas y enzimáticas.

_Can you feel that?_

Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría cuando él llegara, el ser comenzó a debatirse sobre la superficie fría de metal, pero sus fuerzas apenas le llegaban para producir un suave tintineo de las cadenas de metal. Una vez más, se rindió.

_Ah, shit_

Poco antes de que el hombre llegara a la puerta de la habitación, comenzó a oírse un silbido alegre y siniestro. Auguraba grandes divertimentos para uno y grandes sufrimientos para otro.

Finalmente, alcanzó la puerta y la empujó con fuerza. La luz se derramó rauda por la habitación, iluminando la mesa de metal y sobre ella, a eso. El ser que reposaba encadenado, volvió hacia el hombre que había entrado, lo que anteriormente sería una cabeza, ahora sólo reconocible por los ojos llenos de miedo, que brillaban entre decenas de cables y pequeños chips.

- ¿Qué tal estás hoy? – preguntó el hombre, como si estuviera hablando con un amigo.

- Graamm….mmm…aaeemm.

- Um, lo olvidaba, ayer te arranque la lengua.

El hombre se acercó a la mesa, la rodeo sin mirar al ser que seguía gimiendo sin poder hablar. Llegó a otra mesa, llena de matraces, columnas de destilación y demás instrumental de laboratorio, así como algunos aparatos eléctricos, muchos de ellos conectados al desgraciado cuerpo que reposaba en la camilla. Silbando, fue buscando lo que utilizaría para el experimento de aquel día.

Cogió un libro que había a su izquierda y al abrirlo para buscar una página concreta, una foto cayó sobre la superficie de la mesa. Al verla, algo se rompió en su interior. Su cara se descompuso en un rictus de horror y en sus ojos, recuerdos olvidados afloraron como al agua mana de una fuente, en lo más profundo de su mente.

El odio se mezcló con el miedo mientras arrugaba entre sus dedos blancos la foto. Y los recuerdos fluyeron hacia delante.

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel_

Su mente gritaba mientras dos fuerzas opuestas tiraban de ella hasta romperla en dos mitades. Ambas empezaron a gritar a la vez, insultándose mutuamente, luchando por prevalecer, mientras en el exterior, el hombre dejaba caer el libro y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, chillando de dolor.

La parte con atisbos de humanidad luchaba contra la parte totalmente animal y salvaje. Era esta una fuerza de la naturaleza, siempre deseosa de sangre, pero a la vez, sutil y apetecible como una fruta madura. Su voz era débil en comparación, mas su fuerza era mayor.

"¿Te entregarás a mí?", susurraba con voz dulce.

_(Will you give in to me?)_

Hacia tiempo que no sentía ese desdoblamiento en su mente. Hasta hacia unos instantes, un precario equilibrio se había establecido entre las dos partes, roto ahora por esa foto.

Poco a poco su parte más humana, aquella capaz de minúsculos actos de conmiseración, ínfimos, pero al fin y al cabo existentes, comenzaba a ceder, a hundirse, a deshacerse bajo el impulso de la mitad traicionera y cruel hasta extremos inconcebibles.

_It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me_

Volvía al ataque con su voz sibilina, volvía a incitarle, a hacerle caer en la crueldad gratuita más negra y profunda

"¿Te entregarás a mí?", insistía esta vez con más fuerza.

_(Will you give in to me?)_

A trompicones, el hombre se movió, apoyado en la mesa, mientras el sudor resbalaba por la mascara que cubría su cara. Apenas si podía andar bien, las rodillas le temblaban y balbuceaba palabras sin sentidos, tan fuerte había sido el ataque a su integridad psicológica. Finalmente, tras muchos intentos, se alejó de la foto y alcanzó una zona de la mesa, donde había una superficie reflectante, que le devolvió su imagen. Pero no era su _yo_ de siempre. Algo había cambiado.

_Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes_

Había cambiado tan violentamente que al mirarse en esa pulida superficie no se reconoció. Sólo tras unos instantes pudo su cerebro, roto y desgarrado, procesar que _ese_ era él.

_Violently it changes (oh no)_

Poco a poco, mientras seguía mirándose a si mimo, sintió como algo surgía dentro de él. Como las piezas se reorganizaban y encajaban de forma distinta. Como la nueva organización liberaba lo peor de él. Despertaba el demonio en él. Y ya no era más _él_. Ahora era _otra cosa_.

_There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me_

Y sin poder remediarlo caía en ella. En la enfermedad. En la locura, el único regalo que ella le dejó. Ella…su madre.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

Algo extraño ocurría, ya no era dos. Algo aparecía enfrente de él. Como si su cerebro proyectase sus demonios en la realidad tangible. Algo que le hablaba y que poco a poco iba adquiriendo forma. Una forma que le atormentaba en sus pesadillas más amargas. La forma que había en la foto. Su madre.

"Puedo verlo, puedo notarlo, puedo incluso olerlo. Tu miedo, tu locura. Tu enfermedad. Siento como crece en tu interior. Como se expande y devora toda tu mente. El que yo esté aquí, frente a ti, dentro de ti, es la prueba de que tengo razón"

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel_

"¿Te entregarás a mí?", escuchó el hombre en el interior de su cavidad craneal, mientras ella le miraba con superioridad.

_(Will you give in to me?)_

Las palabras de la proyección penetraron hasta lo más hondo de su ser, levantando una niebla roja de odio y locura, terminando de matar lo poco de bueno que en él había habido. Lo corrompía, lo desgarraba, llevándolo a la descomposición más absoluta. Convirtiéndolo, al fin, en la nada. 

_It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me_

"¿¡Te entregarás a mí!?", resonó el grito triunfal y terrible como un trueno en su mente.

_(Will you give in to me?)_

"¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago? ¿No disfrutas siempre que llegas a este estado? ¿Te molesta el olor de tu pequeña parte de humanidad descomponiéndose? Pues, ven a mí. Más rápido. Yo podré aliviarlo. Lo sabes bien. Ven con tu mama."

_It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)_

El hombre intentaba resistirse a su voz. No dejarse llevar por sus palabras. Sabía lo que ocasionaría sino lo conseguía. Aún recordaba lo que ocurrió la última vez. Como le castigaron por no controlarse. Como todos le evitaban y le despreciaban. Por ser débil. Por ser tan peligroso. Por liberar el demonio.

_The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me_

"¿No quieres abandonarte a mí? Pues recuerda, recuerda, recuerda…"

_(And when I dream) _

Cuando la voz se apagó, el cuerpo del hombre se tensó. Su boca se congeló en un rictus de horror, mientras sus ojos se movían a toda velocidad en las cuencas y dentro del mar oscuro de sus pupilas, los recuerdos aparecían. Recuerdos de una niñez largamente aborrecida. De una niñez absolutamente aterradora. De una niñez bajo sus garras.

_No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
__Don't do it, you're hurting me_

Pero al invocar esos recuerdos también trajo otros consigo. Los que lo salvaron de ella. De caer en sus redes de nuevo. Recuerdos de cuando todo cesó. Cuando la mató.

_Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die_

Y entonces la determinación volvió a sus ojos. El hombre se enderezó, recomponiendo su gesto adusto. La miró a los ojos, mientras veía como la proyección desaparecía. La niebla se desvaneció y al fin pudo ver con claridad.

En su mente todo comenzó a acercarse, a juntarse. Formando un todo de nuevo. Un todo en precario equilibrio. Una sonrisa de triunfo surcó su cara y se volvió hacia la cama donde el ser apenas vivo esperaba.

Este había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido, aunque no había visto a nadie más que al hombre que, cruelmente, había experimentado con él, ni había escuchado ninguna voz. Al ver, de nuevo, la cara del hombre, supo que su final había llegado.

- ¡Mayuri – sama! – llamó una voz de mujer desde detrás de la puerta cerrada -. El capitán general ha enviado un mensajero requiriendo nuestra presencia en el cuartel de la primera división.

- Ahora voy, Nemu – contestó Mayuri -. Sólo tardaré un segundo.

Con una velocidad pasmosa, asió con fuerza un cuchillo con una hoja curva de veinte centímetros de largo y se acercó lentamente a la cama. Se colocó a un lado de ella y colocó el brazo de forma que la punta de metal rasgaba la piel de lo que anteriormente debía ser el bajo vientre del hombre que allí reposaba. La hundió un poco en la frágil cubierta dérmica y con un destello de locura en sus ojos oscuros, rajó al hombre en toda su extensión, salpicándolo todo de sangre, oscura y espesa.

Un suspiro de satisfacción surgió de sus labios entreabiertos. Soltó el cuchillo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Eso ha estado bien, hijo"

_¿Verdad que sí? Me encanta rememorar viejos actos._

Y el hombre salió mientras reía por lo bajo.

**FIN.**


End file.
